In application systems performing session control, an initiating user generally establishes a session by specifying an identifier or icon assigned to a particular user to communicate with, when initiating a session. As an example, in the system described in JP-A No. 8942/1997, a user specifies an identifier in the text displayed on the terminal screen, and establishes a session with the user indicated by that identifier. In these systems, users specified by identifiers are often fixed unless the system administrator or the user himself changes the identifier. In addition, there is a system disclosed in JP-A No. 309657/2003, in which a session is allocated according to the ability of the receiving operator and/or the availability of lines, but there is no system in which a receiving user with which a session is established is dynamically changed according to the current location and/or status of the initiating user.